Aching Horns
Aching Horns「エイキングホーンズ」es el tema de cierrre de la película ''High☆Speed!-Free! Starting Days'', interpretada por la banda OLDCODEX. El single Aching Horns fue lanzado el 16 de diciembre de 2015, además el single alcanzó el #10 en las listas de Orincon. Lista de canciones Edición Regular Edición Limitada CD DVD Lyrics Rōmaji= Nagareteita kumo o terashite nijindeiku sora sakebu you ni omoiegaite kaze no koe o kiiteita netsu o obita hoo o tsutatte hashiru namida itsunomanika kakaeteiku kizuato nara shitteita One day I gazed At my clenched fist kasaneawaseta hibi eto Deep inside of A single breath of mine kogareteita hold me back Where is the blue that we got to fly? kagayakeru ashita e mitomenagara tagai no sora o wakeatta Where is the light that we want to dive? nakushiteta mirai e tsunagu te ga hanareta to shitemo The place where we’re firmly tied kanawazu ni iradatte keriagete wa me o fusiada sugata ga kaze no naka e kieteku Someday you will Drop your fist down kataritsugareta kioku eto Inside and out But I don’t know why, nagakaketeita hold you back Where is the blue that we got to fly? kazashiteta ashita e nareta hibi wa mayou no naka de sugisatta Where is the light that we want to dive? oikaketa mirai e fuzakete wa toomawari shiteta The place where we’re truly known Go, make your way tsuyoku idake Go, gaze our sight hibiku hazu sa I just grab the ache and go to the other side Nothing has worked to cool your anger down Though I saw the star on your back All I wanted was the horns Where is the blue that we got to fly? kagayakeru ashita wa tsuyoi ishi de hiraku koto sae dekiru darou Where is the light that we want to dive? toozaketa mirai o hikiyosete to ni shiteru ima wa The place where we really shine |-| Kanji= 流れていた雲を照らして 滲んでいく空 叫ぶように思い描いて 風の声を聴いていた 熱を帯びた 頬を伝って走る涙 いつの間にか抱えていく 傷跡なら知っていた One day I gazed At my clenched fist 重ね合わせた日々へと Deep inside of A single breath of mine 焦がれていたhold me back Where is the blue that we got to fly? 輝ける明日へ認めながら 互いの空を分け合った Where is the light that we want to dive? 失くしてた未来へ 繋ぐ手が離れたとしても The place where we're firmly tied 叶わずに苛立って 蹴り上げては 目を塞いだ姿が 風の中へ消えていく Someday you will Drop your fist down 語り継がれた記憶へと Inside and out But I don't know why, 投げかけていたhold you back Where is the blue that we got to fly? 翳してた明日へ 慣れた日々は迷いの中で 過ぎ去った Where is the light that we want to dive? 追いかけた未来へ ふざけては遠回りしてた The place where we're truely known Go, make our way 強く抱け Go, gaze our sight　響くはずさ I just grab the ache and go to the other side Nothing has worked to cool your anger down Though I saw the star on your back All I wanted was the horns Where is the blue that we got to fly? 輝ける明日は 強い意思で開く事さえ 出来るだろう Where is the light that we want to dive? 遠ざけた未来を 引き寄せて手にしてる今は The place where we really shine |-| English= The sky begins to blur, Illuminating the flow of clouds; I imagined it was screaming, As I listened to the voice of the wind. We feel a trace of fever in our cheeks As tears run down. We already knew the kinds of scars, We tend to accept before we even know it. One day I gazed, At my clenched fist, Progressing toward overlapped days Deep inside of, A single breath of mine, Was boiling up – hold me back! Where is the blue that we got to fly? As we accepted a tomorrow in which we could shine, We shared our individual skies. Where is the light that we want to dive? Even if the hands we joined are to come undone, Seeking the futures we’d lost: That’s the place where we’re firmly tied… Frustrated at my wishes not coming true, I kicked the ground, As the image of someone covering their eyes, Disappeared into the wind. Someday you will, Drop your fist down – Leaning towards the memories you inherited. Inside and out, But I don’t know why… You're about to throw it all away, but I holg you back! Where is the blue that we got to fly? Heading for the tomorrow we’d believed in, The days we’d grown used to passed away, Amidst the confusion. Where is the light that we want to dive? We were fooling about, taking the long way around, As we chased that future: That’s the place where we’re truly known… Go, make our way – hold it tightly! Go, gaze our sight – I'm sure it will be heard far off! I just grab the ache and go to the other side; Nothing has worked to cool your anger down. Though I saw the star on your back, All I wanted was the horns! Where is the blue that we got to fly? That tomorrow in which we can shine, Can surely even be opened, By the strength of our will. Where is the light that we want to dive? Reeling in the futures that’s gotten away, This moment we’ve acquired, Is the place where we really shine… Video Navegación Categoría:Endings